Camp Karaoke: Valentine's Day
by ikaybubut1816
Summary: It's officially Valentine's Day and Aphrodite decided to have a little bit of FUN! First time writing so constructive criticism accepted :) Btw, this is a Percabeth, Jasper, Leyna, Frazel and OCs Story. My OCs background are on my profile. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm new here and this is my first story! I know the plot is cliche and overused but I kinda like it! So tell me what you guys think...**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever OWN PJatO/HoO it belongs to Rick Riordan :)**

Chiron's POV:

I was in the Big House living room, in my wheel chair currently reading a good book. Then pink smoke came out of nowhere and a pink paper was folded neatly in my lap.

I opened to read it… _Oh gods!_

Percy POV:

It was dinner time at Camp once again, but the Romans have joined us for the meal. You see, after the Giants' War, the gods have created a shortcut for the two camps to bond so that we can stay as one big, happy family. I was currently seating with my new sister, Arianne Rush. She was just quietly playing with her food.

"What's wrong Ari? Did you and Sicily get into a fight?" I asked.

"No, it's not about Sicily. It's just… complicated." She gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Is this a boy problem?" I asked again, and then Ari blushed profusely. I chuckled.

"You could've just told me. Now who's this boy giving my baby sister a hard time? I'm going to kick his butt together with Annabeth."

"No. Don't! He didn't do something wrong. It's just I really wanna tell him how I feel."

"Well, I'm no Aphrodite girl, but I think you should tell him how you feel."

"I just don't know how I guess."

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"It's Skylar Stark."

"That Zeus kid who you always hang out with, Thalia and Jason's brother?"

"Yep, that's the one." She let out another sigh again.

Then Chiron stomped his hooves to get our attention.

"Campers, I have a very special announcement to make. Lady Aphrodite says that since tomorrow is Valentine's Day, you shall have a Karaoke Night. It's going to be a duet for selected people although you can sing on your own too even though you aren't picked. She has already picked your partners:

Partner # 1: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase

Partner #2: Jason Grace and Piper McLean

Partner #3: Leo Valdez and Reyna Castillo

Partner #4: Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque

Partner #6: Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner

Partner #7: Skylar Stark and Arianne Rush

Partner #8: Blake Stellar and Sicily Holmes

Partner #9: Connor Stoll and Mary Sue Prewell

Partner #10: Nico di Angelo and Serene Dawn

Lady Aphrodite says that tomorrow, she will come in the morning to give you all a makeover, including the boys. You are to go to bed early tonight or the harpies will get you. That is all."

I mentally groaned but I can't help but shake with silent laughter because of Ari's face reaction. It was a mixture of happiness, confusion, embarrassment and anger all at once. She must've felt me shaking because she glared at me.

"Looks like Aphrodite granted your wish…" I mumbled.

"Shut up Percy."

"I didn't say anything. Let's go to sleep so you could wake up early and prepare for your date, I mean, duet with Skylar." And with that Ari punched me but I was still laughing.

**So that's the new Prologue. What do you guys think? Was it better than the first? I'll update faster, if you'll comment and review :))**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi, it's me again... so here's the continuation of the story.. I hope your a Leyna fan though.. because this is a Leyna Chappie.. So tell me what you think, okay? :)**

**Also, thanks for my first ever reviewer: Percabethlvrknowsall, people like you give me inspiration :). Also, judging by your username, i'll try to make the next chappie a Percabeth :)**

Reyna's POV:

It was 5:00 in the morning when I woke up. I went back to Camp Jupiter through our secret passage to check some things but then I saw the Temple of Venus. I decided to go there. What? I'm still pissed because I got partnered up with a _graecus. _I went inside and said:

"Lady Venus, Lady Aphrodite, whoever you are right now. Why did you partner me up with a _graecus_? You could've chosen a Roman but no, you chose a Greek!"

Then something or was it someone spoke in my head.

_"Reyna, dear, later this will all make sense."_

Hmm, must have been my imagination.

Leo's POV:

I woke up at around 5:00 in the morning, what can I say? I'm a light sleeper. I was about to take a morning walk when I saw my totally hot-a-licious, out of my league partner about to take a morning walk to. Being the natural stalker that I am, I followed her. We went to Camp Jupiter. She was about to do something, I think, but then she stopped by Venus's Temple.

"Lady Venus, Lady Aphrodite, whoever you are right now. Why did you partner me up with a _graecus_? You could've chosen a Roman but no, you chose a Greek!" I should be offended, but instead it made me even more attracted to her. Yes, I'm awesome like that. I go for girls who are unattainable.

I went back to Camp Half-blood before her and waited for her to come back too.

_I'm going to make my move!_

Arianne's POV:

I woke up at about 6:30. I noticed that Percy was still sleeping and that Annabeth was right, Percy does drool when he sleeps. He was also murmuring in his sleep along the lines: 'Annabeth', 'Annie', and 'Wise Girl'. Gods, he's so whipped. Well, Annabeth is not ugly. So anyway, aside from the fact that I have blackmail material against Percy, this is probably a day I'm going to dread. Why? It's probably because I have a duet song with the love of my life. Yeah, I'm so lucky (please note the sarcasm).


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: Okay, I'm very sorry for this very early Author's Note, but I have decided to change the Prologue (well, some of the details). I'm going to add some of the duet partners and Arianne's new love interest will be Skylar Stark, Son of Zeus, the supposed boyfriend of Sicily... I'm just going to change Arianne's and Sicily's Love interest... So that's all.**

**And if you're wondering, the reason I'm suddenly going to change things up is because a friend of mine thinks it will be better..**

**~ikay :)**


	4. Chapter 3

Percy POV:

_"You drool when you sleep" _

_"Don't I get a kiss for luck? It's kind of a tradition, right?" "Come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Then we'll see." _

_"You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?" "You'd probably kick my butt." "You know I'd kick your butt." "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable . . . Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal." "Yeah?" "Then up on Olympus, when they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-" Oh, you so wanted to." "Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought-I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking . . ." "Anyone in particular?" I looked over and saw that she was trying not to smile. "You're laughing at me," "I am not!" "You are so not making this easy."_

_Then she laughed for real, and she put her hands around my neck. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." Then closer, and closer and…_

"WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY! BREAKFAST IS GOING TO START SOON!" And that was my terribly annoying and wrong-timing sister.

"Ari, I was having a good dream!" I protested a little groggily from the sleep.

"Oh, yeah? Did your dreams include smooching with a certain blonde Daughter of Athena?" Arianne taunted me. She was really trying hard not to laugh.

I blushed. She couldn't contain her laughter anymore, so she laughed until she was on the floor clutching her stomach.

"Is the Hero of Olympus himself blushing at the presence of his little sister? And, might I add that this little sister is not scared to blackmail you for something she might need in the future?"

"Arianne!" I threw my pillow at her direction, hitting her face, but she still laughed and giggled.

"Go outside now Arianne, I'm going to get ready."

"Okay, but before I go…" she said as she was about to go outside.

"What?"

"You have sleep drool on your mouth and I took a picture of you a while ago while you were still asleep." At that she sprinted out of the door as fast as she can, leaving me alone to recover from my own shock.

"Wait, what?" I huffed as soon as I realized what she said. I just went to the showers, washed myself and wiped of my –ahem- drool. I put on a Camp Half-Blood shirt, a pair of jeans and my Converse.

I went to the Dining Pavilion and sat at my table waiting for the food when someone covered my eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" said a very familiar voice. A voice I always hear in my dreams.

"Annabeth." I say, sure of my answer. I turned around and saw that she was standing there, her hair in its usual ponytail, her gray eyes still stormy and calculating but twinkling at the same time. She was in her Camp Half-blood shirt and some Capri shorts. As simple as she looked like, I feel like I'm staring at the most beautiful girl alive and like I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have her as my girlfriend.

"Aww. Is my Seaweed Brain getting smarter? Or was it just a lucky guess?" She fake pouted, making me laugh.

But then I remembered something.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Wise Girl."

"Phew. I thought you forgot." She said punching me playfully on my arm then she kissed my cheek.

"Ow. Was the punching really necessary? And besides, how can I forget Valentine's Day when the person I'm spending it with is probably the smartest, bravest and most beautiful girl in the world?" I say in all sincerity.

"You're so sappy. Are you secretly an Aphrodite girl?" she said, but she was smiling widely, I guess I was too. We both laughed.

"Oh, yeah, I came here to tell you that Chiron told me Lady Aphrodite will be coming before dinner to do our makeover, so you know, we could practice before we get dolled up." We both shivered. An hour with Aphrodite? Not cool.

"And, Percy…"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for remembering and thanks for the complement. I'll see you later." She said, then she kissed me on the lips, then she left.

And I'm officially in Dreamland again.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, guys so I'm back from outer space. Nah, just kidding ;) School was just giving us a lot of work, so I can't really write and concentrate. Anyway, here is the continuation of the story. Hope you enjoy! Btw, this chappie will be a treat to Tratie shippers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever OWN PJatO and HoO. Rick Riordan does.**

Travis POV:

"STOLLS!" I heard Katie scream from the Demeter Cabin.

She was heading towards my Cabin. Some of the people snickering as she passed. Her eyes were flashing murderously, her hair dyed green.

I'm guessing you did a spit take at that. Well, if you really did, then kudos to me and Connor. We got a good reaction. I'm guessing you said something along the lines "Wait, what? Green?"

Yes, green. Why? Because I think it compliments her eyes. Wait, I did not just think that. Never mind, forget I said anything, okay?

Katie knocked harshly on my Cabin door, poor door. I opened it and was slapped by Katie herself.

"Ouch. Katie-Kat, why'd you have to do that?" I say rubbing my now swollen left cheek.

"The question is why you would have to do this?" she said pointing to her hair. I laughed. HARD, but not for long. Why? Because I never got my favourite reaction (screaming, cursing and almost killing me with Poison Ivy). All I got was a look of hatred and disgust?

"Why, Travis? Why do you always do this to me and only me? Do you really think that I never get fed up with this nonsense? Do you really think I like being the subject of ridicule? Because I can tell you right now that I've had enough. I've had enough cr—" she almost about to cry, she went on and on so I decided to cut off what she was about to say… with a kiss.

She was stiff for a moment but then she kissed back. I felt all my passion and bottled up tension slowly melt away with every kiss. I loved this feeling. I get all warm and tingly inside. Eew. I feel like an Aphrodite girl. Suddenly, air became a need so we broke apart.

"That's the reason I always play pranks on you and get under your skin, to get your attention. I've always liked you Katie. And I guess you just looked so cute when you're mad or irritated. By the way, the dye on your hair is not permanent you can wash it off, but I think it looks good with your eyes." She rolled her eyes and punched me lightly on my arm.

"Whatever, Stoll. Now kiss me again before I get lonely on Valentine's Day."

"Your wish is my command, my queen."

So we kissed again. That is until someone rudely interrupted us.

"Finally, you guys got together. Connor, I told you they'll get together ON Valentine's Day, now pay up." That was Mary Sue Prewell, Daughter of Hecate, girlfriend of Connor. She was very impulsive like Connor but she balances Connor also.

"Great. You just had to get together on Valentine's Day, you could've gotten together before or after Valentine's day, but NOO… You just had together on the day of love and cost me 20 drachmas. Thank you so much guys, I can really feel the love. And now, I lost a bet to a girl—"

"Who is your girlfriend" Mary Sue cut off.

"Who is my girlfriend" Connor added.

When Connor finished his little rant, we all can't help but laugh at him. He blushed then said.

"Ah, whatever. Come on Mary, I'll get you your 20 drachmas. Let's leave this lovebirds alone to celebrate Valentine's Day." And they went out.

"Finally, now where were we?" I asked.

"Right about in this position." She put her hands in my shoulder and I put my hands on her face and leaned in.

_Thanks Aphrodite!_

__**So what do you guys think? Was it good? Reviews make a writer happy :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy Holidays, well, almost. Anyway, here is the continuation of the story, this is a Jasper (Sorry Jeyna fans!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever OWN PJatO and HoO. Rick Riordan does.**

Piper POV:

I woke up to the sounds of:

_"Oh my gosh! Justin left me ten love notes this morning."_

_"Gods, how do I look? Do I look good enough for Ken? Do I need to have a retouch?"_

"Will you guys shut up? I'm trying to get some sleep!" I asked still sleepy.

"Oh, Piper if you would just get your lazy butt up you will see that were not the only ones who got Valentine's" that was Drew, my stepsister who finally was nice, well for most of the time, to me. Let's just say that we buried the hatchet when I set her up with that gorgeous boy from Ares Cabin, his name was Owen Diamonds.

So I got up to see the entire ruckus that's happening and found out that they were right. There were 3 Valentine Cards, a plate with 3 chocolates and a bouquet of roses, three roses to be exact.

_Three, I love you._

The first Valentine's Day card says that: I can't wait to spend my day practicing with you for the karaoke night. The second says that: Will you be my ultimate valentine? The third says: I LOVE YOU.

Lacy sat next to me.

"They're from Jason." She said.

"Gods, he's sweet." I mumbled.

"You got that darn right, sis. Boys can be sweet, especially when you mean so much to them." Avery Pennington, my half-sister said. She is carrying a lot of Valentine's and love letters and a robot that looks exactly just like her. Hmm, like Jason, Jake Mason is sweet, sweet enough to pass my giddy sister's taste.

I took a little shower and put on a pink sleeveless turtle neck and some skinny jeans (what it's for the occasion).

"Cabin 10, line up!" I shouted and they formed a single line. We went to the Dining Pavilion to have breakfast, we sat at our table and the girls started sharing about how good Valentine's was going so far. From the spot where I am I can see Percy and Annabeth having a moment of their own. This sounds just like Aphrodite said it but, they're just so cute I can't help but squeal. See, I told you.

I was having a ball thinking of _Percabeth_ when someone kissed me in the cheek. I went on full defensive mode so I stomped the person's foot.

"Ouch! That's some feet you got there, Pipes."

"Oh! Jason, it's just you." I said feeling relieved. At least it wasn't some psycho who kissed me.

"Well, were you expecting someone else?"

"No. I'm really glad it's you. Thanks for the gifts!" I said, it was my turn to kiss his cheek.

"Anyway, I came here to ask you when you want to practice for the karaoke."

"How about after breakfast?"

"Sounds great to me, where do you want to meet?"

"How about in front of the Big House? We can practice by Thalia's tree."

"Okay. See ya later Pipes!"

-LINE BREAK-

After breakfast I went straight for the Big House seeing that Jason isn't at the Zeus Table anymore. When I got there I saw that he was talking to his brother Skylar.

"Look, bro. All I'm saying is if you really like Ari, you gotta stop annoying her. She might be getting tired of what you're doing to her, and if you don't stop, she might never return you feelings." After Jason said that Skylar was as red as a tomato.

"I never said anything about Arianne, all I'm asking is how you got Piper as a girlfriend then you went on full lecture mode." Jason chuckled.

"Well, if you must know. The way to a girl's heart is by making them feel special and loved. Shower them with compliments and always listen to what their saying."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Jason, for the advice, for everything."

"Don't mention it bro!" They did a little hi-five then Skylar left. I approached Jason.

"So, special and loved, huh? Well, I always feel like that whenever your around."

"Of course Beauty Queen. You'll always be special to me."

"What do you say to a little soaring before we practice?"

"Soaring? As is flying? Dangerous thing to do." he teased while smirking.

"I'm a dangerous girl."

"That, I believe."

He took both my hands and kissed me. I feel like I'm floating on air. I open one eye, oh wait, we are floating on air!

**So how was it? This may be the longest chappie I've ever done! My fave ship is Percabeth but I love Jasper also, so yeah. Tell me what you guys think. Did I capture, Jason and Piper, well? And it looks like Skylar also likes Arianne. R&R! ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! The holidays are fast approaching! Who can't wait to open their gifts? ME! Hahaha. Well, speaking of gifts, here's a little gift to Frazel fans (Sorry Lazel fans)**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever OWN PJatO/HoO and the songs mentioned below. They belong to their respective owners.**

Frank POV:

_"Living in my own world, didn't understand, that anything can happen, when you take a chance…" _I sang, trying my very best.

"Uhm, Frank, look, I don't want to hurt your feelings but, honey, you're a little off key."

"I know, sorry Hazel. You shouldn't have been partnered with me, and then you would have a better partner with better singing abilities. You might even have a shot at winning." I tried smiling but Hazel frowned.

"Frank Zhang, what the Pluto are you saying? You're a Son of Mars for Olympus' sake! You shouldn't be giving up on me. Not like this. Especially not on Valentine's Day." Then she turned her back on me.

"Oh, gods. Look, Hazel, I'm so sorry. I know I'm supposed to make this Valentine's Day special. This is our first Valentine's Day as a couple and I completely ruined it."

"No. Frank you didn't ruin the day for me. What you're doing wrong is that you're putting yourself down. I don't think you should be doing that to yourself. You saved the world from utter destruction. You're a part of The Seven, what more can you ask for? All I want is for you to give a little recognition to yourself, have pride and glory. You're brave, you just need a little boost of confidence" She smiled at me and I knew I'm a goner. So I did something that shocked Hazel, it even shocked me. I kissed her. My heart fluttered, it was jumping up and down threatening to escape my heart. _Venus, stop corrupting my mind I'm a Son of Mars for the gods' sake!_

"Now that's confidence, Zhang." She said. "Okay let's sing again."

_"This could be the start of something new…"_

"Nah, you're still off key Frank. I'm just changing the song."

I roll my eyes, but I love my girlfriend.

**So that's it. Sorry, it's kinda short. Btw, are they OOC? Tell me please! Next chapter, i will be doing the makeover. The outfits are going to be on my profile :)) If you remember where I got the song, I'll mention you in the next Chapter. R&R!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay here is one chapter that I've really wanted to write in a long time… hope you enjoy! Btw, I told you guys in the last chapter that I will be doing the makeover. But I really wanted to give you some deets on how Reyna and Leo are doing, so yeah! For those expecting, the makeover chappie, I'm so sorry!**

**knkutube: That's right! I got the song from High School Musical 1. Good job, mate!**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever OWN PJatO/HoO. Rick Riordan does. I also do not own any song that will be mentioned here. They belong to their respective owners.**

Leo POV:

Okay, Reyna is probably the most beautiful organic life form I have ever laid my eyes on. I've been staring at her for the past 10 minutes while she is writing the lyrics to the song we are going to sing, she is really concentrated on what she's doing, I can tell because her forehead is creased. She looks so serious, she really needs some chill pill. Her regal features really make her look like a, _Reyna. _Suddenly, she raised her head and saw me staring at her.

"What are you staring at Valdez? I thought you were thinking of a better song for us to sing."

"Praetor, believe me I am trying, but your beautiful face hinders me from doing such." I say in a fake British accent, trying to make Reyna laugh. I was gifted with a little smile.

"Whatever, Valdez. Stop fooling around and help me with the lyrics."

We worked for about 3 minutes and the ADHD part of me can't take it anymore.

"Rey Rey, can I ask you a question?"

"Rey Rey?"

"It's my new nickname for you. But, whatever, can I ask you a question." She sighed.

"Sure, ask away."

"Uhmm, do you like Jason?"

She stiffened, but sighed again as if she was defeated. What an un-Roman thing to do. I guess she let her walls down for this time.

"I believe the correct term is, "used to like". I used to like Jason, but then I saw him with the McLean girl, and realized that she makes him happier. I could never give that effect to him, because if he was with me we would never complement each other, because were too alike, we will both be bored with each other in the end."

"Oh." Was my very intelligent answer.

"Yeah. But, don't think too much of it. I'm over Jason, I need a little break and I need to focus on running the camp."

"Yeah, okay. But, you know, Jason and Piper are my buddies and all, but I'd say that someone would have to be very stupid to let someone like you out of their grasp. You are serious, brave, smart and to my eyes the most beautiful girl to have walked on this world, you are the total opposite of me." I say in all honesty while looking her in the eyes. This time, her perfectly obsidian black eyes twinkle with a purposive glint. She smiled.

"Hmm. You know, if you're only Roman, I'd probably like you."

"Is that supposed to be an insult, _querida?"_

"What's a _querida_, Valdez?"

"Would you like to find out?" I inched closer, she does the same, and finally I closed the gap between us. So this is what they say in movies when you have your first kiss (I imagine it to be his first, lol) explosions and the works. Cool. I can really feel the fireworks, its heat, the smell of fire. Suddenly, Reyna yanked out of my grasp.

"Leo, your hair is on fire!"

"WHAT!" I quickly searched for water. I saw Reyna's glass half-filled with water and dunked it on my head.

"Sorry, excitement!" and this time I finally managed to make her laugh. They sound so foreign. Probably because she rarely laughed.

"Come here Valdez, let's dry you up. Where can I find tissues and towels?" from my tool belt, I got a box of tissues and some towels.

"Here." I handed her the stuff and she dried my face and hair, now I know that she can be caring and less intimidating, sometimes. She then stopped and looked me in the eyes. I feel like she's looking me in the soul.

"You know, I definitely have strong feelings for you. I'm just not really sure if their positive or negative, but right now their steering to positive." **(kudos to the people who can guess where I got that line)**

Instinctively, I leaned in closer, so does she, our lips almost touch…

Then someone opened the door. It was Percy.

"Hey, Chiron says that Aphrodite will be coming soon, so meet him at the Big House" then he saw our current position.

"Oh, sorry. Carry on."

_Thanks, Percy! Very good timing! (notice the sarcasm?)_

**So there you have it! I've really wanted to write this chappie so I did! Ha, I love Leyna. Hope you guys too! If they're a little OOC, please do tell! Although, in a story like this OOcness is intended xD. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay here is another chapter for my story, this is supposed to be a filler for the upcoming make-over chappie! Hope you enjoy ;) **

**MegJackson, percabethshipperforever, Elena C. Jackson, don't judge a book by its cover, piper rose shiba directioner, I Am Noah Son Of Ares, book lover 28 : Yes, it was from the Lightning Thief Movie :) Good job!**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever OWN PJatO/HoO. Rick Riordan does. Also, I do not own Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. I also do not own any song that will be mentioned here. They belong to their respective owners.**

Chiron POV:

I must say that, this little Karaoke night is keeping the campers very busy, and disciplined. The Stolls have only committed five pranks today, which is below the number of times they usually prank someone or a whole cabin itself. Everyone else, are picking a song that they will sing and practicing it and the non-participants are just doing their usual Camp activities. I was finishing the book that I was reading yesterday, mind you, it's a very good book. I'm really getting deeper and deeper, more hooked into this book, but of course, it's just the right time for someone to interrupt me and the book which is now currently on my lap. I heard giggles. _Aphrodite._

"Hi, Chiron!" _giggle_ "Happy Valentine's Day!" _giggle_, said Aphrodite from an Iris Message.

"Lady Aphrodite" I bow, acknowledging her. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too. And, I congratulate you for another Day of Love."

"Thanks. And speaking of Valentine's Day, please tell your Campers that I will be coming in 15 minutes, to give them a makeover, especially the participants. Thanks again." _Giggle._

I sigh as I pick up "Hunger Games" from my lap and place it in my desk. _I will get back to you Katniss._

On my way out I saw Percy and Annabeth practicing for their song.

_"Boy I hear you, in my dreams I feel your whisper across the sea…"_

_"Uh, Percy, you sang my lines."_

_"Oops, sorry Wise Girl."_

_"Whatever, you're such a Seaweed Brain."_

They inched closer and closer, I cleared my throat.

"Oh, Chiron. How's it going?" Percy asked trying to sound casual, though he and Annabeth were both red as a strawberry.

"Well, Aphrodite has told me that she will be coming soon. I saw the both of you and thought that you can help me spread the word."

"Oh, sure Chiron. We'll tell the participants." Annabeth said.

"Thank you, my dears. Now go and tell the others to meet me here outside the Big House." And together they bounded off.

Percy POV:

Annabeth and I went to the cabins of the participants and let me tell you it, wasn't quite a nice job. Now, I can't erase the things I saw from my memory (–shudder-). I just saw Jason and Piper make out at the Zeus Cabin, Leo and Reyna were *this* close to kissing (Oops, I interrupted, Leo looked really annoyed and Reyna was blushing), Katie was on Travis's lap while Travis is removing green stuff from Katie's hair, Frank was failing miserably at singing (guess I'm not the only one) while Hazel is giving him encouragement and Arianne and Skylar are at my Cabin arguing about stuff I have no idea about. Annabeth took care of the other campers.

_Okay, awkward moments done. I wonder how Annabeth is doing._

Annabeth's POV:

I called all the other participants for the karaoke as Chiron instructed. It would've been easy if I hadn't walk in on Connor and Mary Sue, blandly, sucking each other's face off, but unfortunately, I have. Wasn't a pretty sight. Ha, so much for practicing. I wonder if this is how other people reacted when they see Percy and I… uhhmm… kiss.

Aside from that horrifying intrusion that I made, the other campers that I called (Sicily and Blake, Nico and Serene) were just practicing. I told them to meet us, Chiron and the others at the Big House.

When I was nearing The Big House, I saw Percy as red as a tomato. Hmm, what could've happen to my Seaweed Brain?

"What happened to you Seaweed Brain?" I asked but he just mumbled incoherent word. I got snippets from what he said though.

"... scarred for life... walked in... want to delete..." I was about to question him again but the other campers came.

Jason walked with Piper hand in hand. I noticed something pinkish and glittery in Jason's face. What could that be?

Leo and Reyna were walking towards the Big House also. Leo's hair was quite wet and surprisingly, Reyna was laughing at something he was saying. What's even more surprising was the fact that Leo held Reyna's hand and Reyna didn't seem to mind.

Frank and Hazel came with their hand entwined.

Travis was getting a lecture from Katie.

Mary was laughing at something Connor said.

Skylar and Arianne were unusually quiet, when their hands would brush they other's they would blush then look away. What happened with those two?

Nico... was holding hands with Serene? How peculiar that the Son of Hades would actually hold a girl's hand. Hmm. Something definitely happened between the two of them.

Lastly, Sicily and Blake arrived. Sicily kissed Blake's cheek and Blake looked at her lovingly. Oh, Valentine's, just look at the things that you've brought us today. Too mushy, Aphrodite must be having a party!

Suddenly, it smelled of expensive perfume. Like the ones that reeked in Piper's Cabin.

Ah. Speaking of the Devil, the Goddess of Love itself and the scariest god I've ever met.

"Hi, Demigods. Happy Valentine's." cue the giggle.

_Aphrodite._

**So how was it? Was it horrible? Tell me please! Btw, sorry for the OOCness. R&R!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: A thousand times apology for the long wait. I usually update fast, but school got in the way. I had to study for my Periodic Test, so no laptop, gadget, reading of FF and other fiction books and other distractions until the end of my test. So much for that, at least I can write again… This is an OC chapter so it will give you more info on my OC, Arianne and Skylar. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever OWN PJatO/HoO. Rick Riordan does.**

**BTW, this chapter is for piper rose shiba directioner. Here is the chapter I promised ya! ;)**

Arianne's POV:

I look at my wristwatch. I still have time to practice karaoke songs with Skylar.

_'Skylar'_

Every time I say or even merely think of his name, it gives me the chills. Ugh, stupid teenage hormones. We hate each other for crying out loud! I shouldn't be feeling like this. Stop messing with my mind Aphrodite!

Then somewhere in the delusional parts of my brain something or someone said,

_"But, don't you like him sweetie? Why deny it? It's obvious he likes you too. Plus, it's the day of love today. You're partners, perfect time to make a move, eh."_

I began to question my mental stability because I answered the _thing _in my head.

_"Skylar likes me? Pfft, please. We're enemies, who could like their enemies?"_

_"Sweetie, don't you know the saying? 'When a girl constantly rips on a guy, it really just means she has a crush on him, and vice versa.' So go on, make a move while you practice. By the way, you should practice, like right now."_

_"Oh, shut up. You're just a figment of my twisted imagination. I don't even know why I'm talking to myself anyway, I must look crazy."_

_"Tsk. That's not the proper way to talk to a goddess, sweetie."_

After that the talking stopped.

_Goddess? _

_Oops. It was Aphrodite._

Better practice with Skylar or she might get madder.

Just as I was about to open the door to go to the Zeus Cabin, someone knocked.

"Rush? Are you there? It's Skylar. We gotta practice, but I kinda don't wanna do it at my cabin."

"Why not, Stark?" I asked through my closed door.

"Jason and Piper"

Ah, Skylar's cute brother and his hot girlfriend who are inhumanly capable of kissing for long periods of time without ever parting. I shudder at the thought. Percy and Annabeth are just like that, I know because I saw. I feel for you, Skylar.

"Oh, I see. Come in." but as I opened my door, I figured that Skylar was leaning on it. He lost his footing and tried to find support.

Good News: He found support.

Bad News: That support was me.

Worse News: We both fell and he was on top of me.

Even Worse News: I notice our very close proximity and I had the sudden urge to kiss him.

Worst News of all: He beat me to it.

It was a short, sweet, 8- second kiss.

He kissed me. Skylar freaking Stark kissed me._ And I enjoyed it._

He got up and offered me his hand. I took it and stood up.

"Sorry, Arianne, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." Suddenly I analysed what he said.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Did you just call me Arianne?"

"Isn't that your name?"

"Well, yeah. But, I'm just so used to you calling me 'Rush', 'Mermaid', 'Pearly Shell' ,'Fish Face' and other more degrading names."

"So you're saying you like my pet names for you?"

"What? Please, those aren't pet names. You use it to annoy me."

"Yeah! I like annoying you, you're easily offended."

And just as he said that, yep, I got angry and offended.

"Oh, yeah well you're a jerk!"

"A handsome jerk, if I do say so myself."

"Yeah. One with an ever growing ego."

"So you admit it?"

"Admit, WHAT? I'm getting tired of your stupid games."

"That I'm handsome."

"I—uhh… uhmm..." I don't know what to say. Thankfully, my hero of a brother came in.

"Hey, guys. Stop shouting, you're fighting can be heard from across the camp. Btw, Chiron's all calling for us at the Big House. Aphrodite's coming for the makeover." Percy said.

"M'kay. We'll just meet you there." I said then Percy left.

"Come on, Mermaid. Let's meet the others." Skylar whispered in my ear. I shuddered as he bolted for the door.

_Oh, Poseidon. That boy will be the death of me. _I thought as I dragged my way to the Big House.

**So? Whaddya think? Was it okay? Do you like Arianne and Skylar? Tell me, okay! R&R! :D**


End file.
